charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins in late 2006. Besides a class taught at Magic School, the term Advanced Combat is also applied to the advanced fighting skills of various magical beings, most prominently Phoebe Halliwell. Notable Fighters Phoebe Halliwell 250px|right| Phoebe is a very accomplished close-quarters fighter; the best out of all the Charmed Ones. During late Season 1, Phoebe felt insecure about not having an active power, and thus started to train herself to fight with a punching dummy. Her known exercises with the dummy consisted of punching and kicking it in the head, stomach, or arms. From that point on, Phoebe's combat skills continued to increase. She was able to kick down many demons with ease, barely breaking a sweat. During early Season 4, Cole began training Phoebe. Their known exercises were sword-play, blocking, dodging, and kicking. Cole stated he wanted Phoebe to fight like a demon. She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, athames, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors, and high heeled shoes to battle demons. When she lost her powers Season 6, "Crimes And Witch-Demeanors", she learned that she could still kick "some demon ass", without her power of Levitation. During the beginning of Season 3, Phoebe developed her first active power; Levitation. She first activated this power when she faced the convict. She jumped into the air and levitated without warning. During the battle in the court room, Phoebe faced a possessed mortal. This mortal grabbed her leg and tried to throw Phoebe backwards. Phoebe was somehow able to prevent herself from falling with her newly aquired power. During the course of Season 3, her Levitation power increased as did her skill in hand to hand combat, as seen when she faced Belthazor. In this battle she was able to levitate on command and kick Belthazor in mid air, though she did fall backwards after doing this. In the Season 4 premiere, Phoebe was attacked by the Source. He threw some type of energy ball at her but Phoebe levitated to dodge it. She then glided across the room to kick the source, but he flamed out and she ended up destroying a closet. When she and Piper faced the furies, Phoebe levitated and kicked two furies in the head. The furies later attacked them at the manor. They sent a decoy to the front door, which Phoebe took down by levitating in the air and kicking it in the head. She turned around and two furies had appeared. Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked them simultaneously in the head. About a year later, her abilities were so advanced they granted her what seemed to be super human strength. This is seen when she faced the demonic stripper; Kaia. She kicked Kaia several yards away with one kick. Though not a combat skill, premonition was a useful power as it gave Phoebe very good intuition. With this intuition, she could tell how and when an enemy would attack. Later her Premonition power advanced, when this happened Phoebe was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. Her sense of intuition became highly known in the underworld, causing demons to think twice before attacking her. She could also use her power of Empathy to sense her rival's intentions, enhancing her already legendary Intuition. Prue Halliwell Prue was shown to be a very potent fighter, both with her active powers and with martial arts. Her original fighting method consisted of throwing the enemy with her Telekinesis, with Phoebe being the one to kick them down. Although she showed minor fighting skills in Season 1 and Season 2, The real change started at the beginning of Season 3, in the very first episode in fact. During the courtroom battle, Prue showed amazing feats, almost surpassing those of her younger sister Phoebe. In this battle, she amped her fighting skills with her powers. Later when she temporarily became an empath, she used the emotions of San Francisco to fuel her powers, greatly enhancing her battle prowess. Later when she and Phoebe fought the Demonic Wrestlers, she once again amped her attacks with Telekinesis. She did this many times throughout the season up until her death. Aside from Telekinesis, she possessed the ability of Astral Projection, and used it to appear behind her enemies and attack them. An Ling An Ling is a Zen Master. Her father, a respected Zen Master, chose her as his successor over fellow student Yen Lo. An Ling demonstrates advanced martial arts and sword fighting skills, as well as the ability to levitate. An Ling's martial arts skill seems to be on par with Phoebe's and Yen Lo's. In fact, she not only defeated Yen Lo when she fought him hand-to-hand combat, she was also able to mortally wounded him. Yen Lo Yen Lo was a powerful Zen disciple. The Zen Master gave and taught Yen Lo many things regarding martial arts training and water magic (however it was never referred to as "magic"). His martial arts included the ability to levitate and having enhanced senses. He was even able to match Phoebe blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat. Leo Wyatt It is revealed in Season 4 Season 4, "A Knight to Remember", that Leo knew how to use a sword. Transported back in the Middle Ages, Leo caught up in a fight with a guard. Leo was able to disarm the guard and knock him unconscious with one final head-butt. Later, Leo gained advanced combat while spending time training in Valhalla. Season 6, "Valhalley Of The Dolls, Part 1" Season 6, "Valhalley Of The Dolls, Part 2" References Category:Magic School Subjects Category:Lists